


11 Minutes

by Shey_da



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: فارسی
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25014313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shey_da/pseuds/Shey_da
Summary: "من یازده دقیقه فاصله دارم و تمام روز دلتنگت بودم، عزیزم؛ پس کجایی؟"
Relationships: Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Kudos: 1





	11 Minutes

**00:00:00**

دست هاش رو به هم مالید و به خط افق خیره شد. 

از جایی که نمی دونست، بوی قهوه به مشامش رسید.

لبخند کمرنگی روی صورتش پدیدار شد. 

"دیر کردی."

لبخند زد و از حرکت ایستاد. 

نگاه زین همچنان روی خط افق بود. 

نگاهی به موج ها کرد.

"دریا امروز مواج به نظر میرسه! مطمئنی خیس نمیشی؟"

خندید و پایین شلوارش را کشید. "نترس؛ فوقش اگر خیس بشیم، هر دومون با هم خیس میشیم!"

لیام خندید و کنار زین روی شن ها نشست. زانو هاش رو بغل کرد و خودش رو کمی به زین نزدیک کرد.

زین خودش رو به لیام چسبوند و سرش رو به شانه لیام تکیه داد. 

نگاهش رو از خط افق گرفت و به موج های دریا داد که در حال سرعت گرفتن به سمت ساحل بودند.

موج ها با انرژی و سرعت به سمت ساحل جولان می دادند و وقتی به ساحل می رسیدند، تمام قوا و قدرت شون رو از دست می دادند و روی شن ها تبدیل به کف می شدند. 

زین با خودش فکر کرد: "اگر می دونستند که آخرش تبدیل به کف میشن، باز هم با سرعت به سمت ساحل می اومدند؟" 

هر دو در سکوت خیره به دریا بودند و کلمه ای برای توصیفشون نبود؛ زین همیشه کم حرف بود، اما لیام از ترس ساکت بود. 

از ترس زین، از ترس سوالاتی که الان در اعماق ذهن زین می چرخند ولی اون از پرسیدشون خودداری می کرد، از ترس این لحظات ممنوعه و از ترس سنگینی شانه راستش. 

لیام در هیچ لحظه موجود در زندگیش به اندازه لحظاتی که کنار زین بود، احساس ترس نمی کرد. 

نمی خواست از دستش بده و این دلیل ترسش بود.  
اینکه روزی نباشه که خانواده ش رو بپیچونه و مخفیانه به دیدن زین بیاد،  
اینکه روزی نباشه که اینطور ساکت و بی حرف روی شن های خیس ساحل بشینند،  
اینکه روزی برسه که به جای شونه هاش، چشم هاش سنگینی بکنند، همه این ها لیام رو می ترسوند. 

لیام از داشتن زین تو زندگی نه چندان خوبش می ترسید اما هر بار با تمام وجود می پذیرفتش و به خودِ واقعیش اجازه حیات و حضور می داد. 

فقط وقتی کنار زین بود اینطوری می شد و این حقیقت عذابش می داد، عذابی شیرین و با طعم عشق اما دردناک. 

نسیمی با قدرت از جانب دریا وزید و موهای زین رو بهم ریخته تر کرد. 

لیام لبخندی زد، دست برد و موهای آشفته رو از روی صورت مرد خاموش کنار زد و لبخند زین پدیدار شد. 

"خورشید داره غروب می کنه."

لیام رد اشاره زین رو دنبال کرد و به خورشیدی که در حال فرو رفتن در دریای خون بود، خیره شد. 

دست های زین و لیام توی هم قفل شد و نگاه هاشون روی صحنه غروب آفتاب ثابت مونده بود. 

"برام عجیبه که خورشید با هر لحظه عاشقانه تو رمان ها و فیلم ها پیوند داره!"

لیام خندید و به سمت زین برگشت که هنوز محو غروب خورشید بود و لبخند کمرنگش هنوز روی صورتش قابل دیدن بود. 

"فکر نمی کنی بوسه ها معمولاً با لحظه طلوع خورشید ساخته میشن؟"

زین شانه هاش رو بالا انداخت. "اصراری نمی کنم، اما چون تو دوست داری متفاوت باشی.."

و به لیام زمانی برای بالا بردن ابروهاش نداد و لب هاش رو بوسید. 

لیام خودش رو بیشتر به زین نزدیک کرد و با دستش گونه زین رو نوازش کرد و دستش رو بالاتر برد تا به موهاش چنگ بزنه-نمی خواست به این مرد اجازه فرار بده. 

زین روی لب های لیام لبخندی زد که باعث شد لیام چشم هاش رو باز کنه و از هم فاصله بگیرند. 

پیشونی هاشون به هم چسبیده بود، هر دو نفس نفس می زدند. 

زین بلند خندید، لیام سرش رو بالا آورد. "قول بده همیشه انقدر غیرقابل پیش بینی باشی."

خنده زین قطع شد. با چشم های آرومش به لیام نگاه کرد و لبخندی زد. "برای تو هستم، لی؛ همیشه و فقط برای تو اینطور هستم و خواهم شد."

"قول؟"

زین خنده کوتاهی کرد و به لیام خیره شد که با جدیت به زین نگاه می کرد و انگشت پینکی دست راستش رو جلو آورده بود.

"نمی خوام از دستت بدم."

لیام اعتراف کرد. 

زین انگشت پینکی لیام رو گرفت و بوسید. 

" **هیچ وقت** از دستم نمیدی."

و در عین حالی که با لبخند به یکدیگر خیره شده بودند، غروب آفتاب رو فراموش کردند و در لحظه گم شدند؛  
درست همانطور که زین همیشه می گفت و می خواست.


End file.
